


Steppe

by ArcherUmi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lactation Kink, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, Warmth Sharing, a little bit at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: The plains of Sacae in the winter are cold and dry.Prompt: Lactation
Relationships: Juno/Sigune (Fire Emblem)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772
Kudos: 7





	Steppe

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking for a while how I've never really written lactation despite writing breast sucking a lot and it being a kink I do like, so it was on the list of things I definitely wanted to try for Kinktober, but I wasn't really feeling the ideas I'd been considering. Separately, I kind of wanted to write Sigune (the boss of Binding Blade's Chapter 19A) again with the ulterior motive of her being an obscure character I like, wrote a whole fic about, and would like if more people appreciated her despite being a minor character from a game that never got an official western release, but my ideas didn't really fit for Kinktober. Then the idea of writing a Juno/Sigune lactation kink fic came to me and I realized it actually seemed like it fit, maybe because Juno has kind of a motherly air to her (I mean, she _is_ a mother as of FE6, although this fic takes place close to ten years before the events of the game).
> 
> This ended being out of order and very late, but I'm resigned to the fact that this series of fics is going to last into November if I finish it at all at this point.

The dry, biting chill of the Sacaean winter, the kind of weather that made the skin on the soles of your feet and the backs of your hands dry out and get raw and crack, was all around them in the air as the four of them – Sigune, Juno, and two others from their company – sat huddled around the campfire and finished the last of the night's round of beer. Even so, the ground was bare of snow. In Ilia, this late in the season most of the country would already be blanketed in white, but on the plains the air was so dry that, in some years, even late into the winter snow still had not fallen.

Sigune downed the last of the beer left in her copper mug, dented and slightly worn from years of accompanying her on campaigns across the better part of the continent. "--How many did you get, Juno?".

Juno set her cup down on the ground, her face curling into a slightly uneasy expression. "Hmm... Well... I wasn't keeping count, really. I don't like thinking about it that way". Capable mercenary though she was, Juno had always been a gentle person. Not someone who usually tended to enjoy bantering about kill counts for casual conversation.

"Then I think I win with five", Sigune said confidently, flashing her a smirk.

A hint of a smile returned to Juno's face. "...Now, I didn't say _that_ ", she added. "If I had to say... I think five as well for me."

"And you aren't just saying that?", Sigune asked.

Juno stifled a laugh. "We tied again. Sorry, Sigune, but you'll have to get over it this time too."

One of their squadron-mates – who hadn't spoken up much when she'd been talking about the battle with the fourth member of their campfire circle tonight – a woman slightly older than her and Juno with long black hair – unusual in Ilia and probably indicative of having some Sacaean lineage in her family, Sigune guessed – raised her mug to her lips and finished off her drink as well. "...I only got two today. Glad I came out unscathed though."

"A flawless victory if I do say so myself", the fourth said cheerily before stretching her arms and letting out a yawn. Indeed they had been lucky not to suffer a single casualty among their ranks on this campaign. "...Think I'm about ready to turn in now. Night!".

"Mhm, goodnight", Juno said as she gathered up her cookware and checked on her pegasus, lying sleeping near their area of the camp, before entering her tent, leaving three of them around the fire.

"We don't get this lucky very often", Ffion – the black-haired woman – said. "It makes me uneasy but I'll take it. Going to be good to get back home."

"You have a baby back home, don't you?", Juno asked.

Sigune had known Ffion's name, but that was about it – she didn't talk about life and home much with other members of the company, besides Juno. Juno on the other hand, always much more sociable than she was, had gotten to know pretty much everyone – especially in their squadron – despite having three fewer years with the Rhian's Goshawks than her. She'd vaguely known Ffion had been pregnant, at least, but only because it had been the reason she'd taken a leave of absence for several months before returning for this campaign.

A tiny smile crept on to her usually stoic face. "Yeah. Well, nursing is one thing I don't miss too much". Ffion gathered her cup and her cookware as well, standing up. "It's getting late. Still a ways to travel yet."

Now it was just her and Juno left. Juno scooched closer to her, leaning on Sigune's shoulder, and she glanced at her face, a little flushed from drinking. She had a tendency to be a bit loose when she was tipsy. Like the time when, on their first campaign together in Sacae, she'd gotten drunk on _arkhi_ and with only a small amount of prodding had lead the squadron in a few old drinking songs, before ending the night by not only flirting with her to the point that Sigune had realized after ten years of friendship how attractive she found her but paying a visit to her tent afterward.

"We should probably get to sleep soon too", Sigune said. She paused. "It's cold. Maybe we should sleep together tonight. For warmth."

" _Just_ for warmth, Sigune?", Juno asked.

"Of course", she said, again smirking a little. "Were you expecting something else?".

Juno stood up, gathering up her things, and Sigune did the same, throwing them in her pack and laying it down next to her sleeping pegasus before extinguishing the campfire with dirt and joining her in her tent. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, seeing Juno, having just finished slipping off her tunic, start undoing her boots. She wordlessly followed suit, unstrapping her armor and laying it in the corner of the tent with Juno's things, taking off her boots, and finally pulling her tunic over her head.

Finished undressing, Juno untied her headband and pulled the band out of her hair as well, letting her ponytail fall loose, and laid down on the bedroll, beckoning Sigune over with a pat of her hand next to her and, she imagined despite it being hard to make out her expression in the dark, a gentle, tired smile.

Sigune laid down herself, squeezing in close to Juno and pressing her body against hers as she pulled the thick wool blanket over both of them, her skin feeling hot compared to the bitterly cold air, draping an arm over her. For a little while they did try just lying together and keeping warm, but quickly and inevitably the alcohol and intimacy, feeling the contact of skin against skin and the heat they shared under the blanket, did their work and sent their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Already huddled together as closely as they could be, they still tried to push closer, ending up with Sigune lying on top of Juno and shoving her tongue into her mouth.

She felt Juno's hand crawl between them and find her lap, pushing into it over her underwear and dampening the fabric by pressing it firm against her as their tongues swirled around each other. Sigune gulped in air as she broke off the kiss, Juno's fingers starting to stroke her and a trail of saliva extending between their mouths before breaking and dribbling down on Juno's chin.

"...Is this just for warmth too?", Juno asked, pressing her fingers into her a little more.

Sigune cracked a grin. "Yeah. Sure."

She reached behind Juno and undid her bra, tugging it from under her and setting it aside before crawling back, Juno's hand leaving her lap as she did, and grasping one of her pert breasts in her hand. Juno sighed as she squeezed it, fingers sinking in to her skin before finding her nipple and pinching it, and reached down to tease her through her underwear with her fingertip. Her hand crept up and then slipped underneath the fabric to touch Juno directly, and she lowered her head and wrapped her lips around her nipple, finding it hard under them.

Juno cooed as Sigune swished her tongue around it and then started to gently suck on her breast, fingers still teasing her, stroking her folds but neither pushing inside them nor touching her clit yet.

"Hmm...", Juno murmured quizzically, letting out a moan as Sigune's finger dragged up her and circled her clit. She'd tried kissing or sucking on Juno's nipples before, once or twice, but it wasn't something she did often. "...Wait a minute--", she stifled a chuckle, and then Sigune forced a moan from her mouth as she started suckling a little more intently, "--...you didn't get this idea from what Ffion said, did you?".

She released her nipple with a satisfying little pop and smirked at her in the darkness. "She may have just happened to get me thinking about it. Why, want me to stop?".

"...I didn't say _that_ ", she answered, and Sigune didn't waste any time, immediately pressing her lips to Juno's breast again and taking her stiff nipple into her mouth, again flitting her tongue over it and then starting to suck. At first it was only lightly, but gradually she increased the pressure, her fingers dipping into Juno's slit as she did. Then, she felt her flinch underneath her and heard her yelp, and she pulled her lips away again.

"...Juno?!".

"Sorry, I think I'm fine--", she said. "--You can keep going."

Hesitantly, Sigune kissed Juno's nipple. She went to suck on it again, but paused, tasting something sweet on her lips. She pulled away, touching below her breast and feeling liquid on it that she gathered up as best she could with her fingers and licked off of them.

"...What is it, Sigune?".

"Uh... Milk". They laid there, silently, for a moment, Juno not saying anything. Finally, she let out a laugh.

"Oh? How does it taste?".

It was Sigune's turn to lay there awkwardly, thinking about how to respond and about how much more she suddenly wanted to suck on Juno's tits. "...Good. Sweeter than cow's milk or even pegasus' milk."

"Well...--", she laughed again. "--I guess I'm glad about that". She paused. "...Do you want some more, Sigune?".

"I wouldn't mind, yeah."

Sigune brought her mouth back to Juno's chest, sticking out her tongue and teasing her nipple, finding even that coaxed a few drops of milk from it. She licked them off of Juno's breast as they trickled down, feeling her shiver beneath her from the feeling of her tongue on her bare skin and how she resumed working her fingers in her lap. Her other hand held Juno's breast again, squeezing it and feeling milk drip on her fingers before holding them to her lips.

Juno opened her mouth, letting her slip them in, sucking on them and tasting her own milk on Sigune's fingertips as she continued pumping two fingers inside her.

"Hmm... You're right--", she said as Sigune drew her fingers back from her lips. "--It does taste pretty good, actually... Maybe I should see if we can get yours to come out."

"I won't stop you from trying", Sigune said with a grin, hearing Juno moan as she fixed her lips on her nipple one more time and gave it a suck, intoxicatingly sweet milk flowing from it into her mouth. The taste – and Juno's almost equally sweet moans – were impossible for her to resist and she started to suck harder, greedily drinking from her and feeling Juno's hands on her body again, slipping her bra up and off of her breasts before she pushed one into her underwear, stroking her clit, and started pawing at her breast with the other.

She didn't let up, Juno's breathing getting steadily heavier, but no matter how much milk she eagerly swallowed – of course, it probably wasn't very much, no matter how it felt in the heat of the moment – it didn't seem to exhaust her. Juno's panting and moaning grew even heavier as she suckled and rhythmically thrust her fingers, the motions her own fingers made in Sigune's lap becoming clumsier, and finally she gasped and clenched down on her.

Releasing her lips from Juno's breast she grabbed at it, her body starting to feel unbearably hot now too as Sigune rolled her hips into her hand, and squeezed hard. Already enjoying her climax, Juno gasped again and squirmed as the groping pressed a spurt of milk from her nipple into Sigune's open mouth and onto her lips and chin. She arched her back above Juno and let out a moan herself, the sweet taste hitting her tongue again as she came from Juno's fingers.

"Sorry--", she finally said, rolling off of Juno and lying down next to her again. "--Maybe I went a little far there."

"Oh, no", Juno said. "It's fine. It pinched a bit at the beginning but other than that... It felt good". She unhooked Sigune's bra and tossed it aside, before shifting her body and moving down to plant a kiss on her nipple, sucking on it a little herself.

Juno stopped, lying back down on the pillow and curling up against Sigune before fixing the blanket over them, left disheveled now that they'd finished, Sigune feeling her now bare breasts pressing on her skin. "...I'll take you up on that sometime, Sigune, if you really don't mind trying."

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, arkhi (which gets a short mention here) is a milk alcohol; if you've heard of Central Asian peoples drinking fermented mare's milk, arkhi is the distilled version of that.
> 
> Like I mentioned earlier in the notes, I wrote a long-ish fic a little while ago focusing on Sigune, and I reread a bit of it while I was working on this to try and keep my characterization consistent. I should be happy that I feel my writing has improved since I wrote it and I feel like I did hit the emotional notes well in it, but it was kinda hard not to think about how I might've done things differently if I'd written it more recently. I also somehow feel kind of weird writing kink smut based on it for some reason, even though there was (non-explicit) sex in the fic to begin with.


End file.
